nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki:Device article layout
This page contains the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki's . It describes content organization within Device articles, i.e. how Device articles should be structured as well as how standard content and sections should be named and ordered. *Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. *Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. *If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. *See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. On structure One of the most important parts of wiki editing is how to structure an article. Structure dictates what information the reader reads and when he or she reads it. It can influence what people contribute, where they put it and how it is written. Good structure is likely to produce high quality articles. Organize sections in an article in a hierarchical structure like you would an outline. Try using a shallow structure rather than a deep one. Having too many nested sections usually leads to a confusing or unreadable article. Section order and naming The following is a short overview of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki standard article layout for individual Devices. Its purpose is to provide a quick reference for order and naming of these articles. Note that all toplevel sections are h2 headings. Device article Note: Sections not marked as mandatory are considered good style. This means as soon as the character has enough appearances to describe the section in question the section should be added. * Articles should generally start with a lead section which is not more than a few sentences and two paragraphs. Its purpose is to provide a short definition or overview of the Device itself; after reading it, a reader should have a basic idea of the Device. If possible, the Device's name should be the subject of the first sentence. Note: The lead section is mandatory! * The infobox. Used to display the Device image (!) and typical data like the Japanese name, classification, etc. Note: The Device infobox is mandatory! * Name. The etymology and/or history of the Device's name, as well as any other names the Device may be known as. * Appearances. For all Device types other than Unison Devices, a single section outlining the Device's service history is sufficient. Notable differences between continuities (other than designs) should also be described here under a separate "Alternate continuities" sub-section. For Unison Devices, it is instead replaced with a several biography sections consistent with the prescribed character article layout. * Forms. List of all forms/modes the Device can assume. Notable design differences, if any, should be covered here. * Functions. List of all upgrades (e.g. cartridge system), modifications, and special functions of the Device. * ' ' have to be used in every article. Without referencing, much of what is written on a page cannot be taken as legit, even if it is and can and will be removed. The reference section makes use of the . Note: The reference section is mandatory! See this for general info about our referencing style. * All Device articles should be filed under Category:Devices. Unison Devices should additionally be included in Category:Characters. See also * Article layout guideline * Image and video policy